Amy Potter and the potions Master who hate her!
by DarthFlores
Summary: Au! FemHarry! Amy Potter is happy to start her first year at Hogwarts. But it's ruined because The Potion's Master Snape is a jerk to her. Oneshot!


**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author's note, a one-shot taking place an alternate universe in which Lily gave birth to a girl that looks like her, with James' awful vision, instead of giving birth to Harry. Everyone assumes that Snape will be nice to Female Harry. I think not.**

Amy Lily Potter was a girl unlike any other. She had auburn hair, green eyes, had glasses and an awesome lightning bolt scar on her forehead. She found out that a dickhead named Voldemort tried to kill her when she was a baby but died because Amy was too awesome. She was living with her douchy aunt and uncle, and their spoiled son, but then a giant, bearded, man named Hagrid showed up and told her she was a witch. Seems legit!

That's how Amy came to Hogwarts. She met a nice boy with orange hair, blue eyes, freckles, and was tall for his age named Ron Weasley. It's safe to assume that Ron was Amy's new best friend. She also met a girl with bushy hair, buck teeth, and brown eyes named Hermione Granger but she wasn't as cool as Ron. Maybe she'll warm up to Hermione one day.

Then she met this jerk named Draco Malfoy, he has a cool name but he's a terrible person. He had blonde hair, grey eyes, and was pale as f#ck. he was a dick to her new friend Ron so Amy decided to not be friends with Draco douche bag Malfoy.

Amy then got sorted into Gryffindor and was having a good first day with her friend Ron. But then it all changed when Potions class.

Amy was sitting next to Ron, her B.F.F, and they were talking about her red tamable hair, then the Potions master came in. He had a pointy nose, greasy black hair, brown eyes, and was crazy pale. 'Jesus is everyone in the wizarding world white?' Amy thought to herself. She then looked over to Dean Thomas, a black kid, so no, there is diversity.

"Good evening I am your potions Master, Severus Snape. Before we begin with role call is anyone here good at potions." said Snape. Draco then raised his hand. "Only Malfoy, okay."

Snape then began role call but then things took a turn when Snape said her name.

"Potter!" no one in the room failed to notice the pure venomin Snape's voice.

"Here." Amy said.

After Snape was done with potions he then started to bully Amy for no reason.

"Miss Potter" said Snape "Our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Hermione shot up her hand but Amy didn't know the answer. "I have no clue."

"Alright Next question where would you look to find me a Bezoar?" asked Snape.

Hermione's hand was still up. "I have no idea Professor."

"Final question Miss Potter, what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane." Snape asked Amy.

Amy felt her blood boil 'How dare this asshole ask me these types of questions. I don't know anything about potions' she thought herself. "Professor I don't know the answer!"

Snape then looked at the girl, she looked like her mother. The woman he loved. But she has those stupid glasses and it reminds him of James and thus he must hate her "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"What? why?" Amy asked in fury.

Snape then looked at her and said "For existing."

Ron then whispered to Amy "Be careful I heard Snape can be really mean."

"He is mean right now." Amy whispered to Ron.

Amy then went on to have a crappy bad year. While she did end up being friends with Hermione, and was made seeker for the Quidditch team, Snape hates her, a troll tried to kill her, a professor tried to kill her, a three headed dog tried to kill her, Voldemort tried to kill her, and she almost died. But lukily she lived and laughed with Ron and Hermione as they saw the look on Snape's and Draco's face when Gryffindor won the house cup. It was priceless.

Hagrid then gave her a photo album before she left for privet drive.

So first year may have not been great, mainly because of Snape and Draco being mean to her, but she had great friends that were pretty cool.

Amy was looking forward to second year. After all it can't be that bad right?

Let's hope.

 **Well that was fun. I hope this helps clear up that even if Harry was a girl that looked like Lily, Snape and Draco will still hate her.**


End file.
